A Hero's Legacy In The Making
by XJustified
Summary: A DCUO Fic Placed after Braniac was defeated. Our hero Callen Duncan has gone from University student to League member. Joinhim on his journey in the world of heroes. SuperGirlXOC, NightWing, Red Arrow, OC (Special Forces)
1. Bio And Prologue

Welcome to my new DCUO fic. This takes place after the storyline of the Braniac invasion with the main hero having a major part in it. Now for the bio.

Bio

Name: Callen Duncan

Hero Name: Hazard

Powers: Laser Hands, Flight, Martial Arts and Acrobatics.

Weapon: Utility belt and his multiple gadgets including his own type of batarangs.

Appearance "Civilian":

Brown spikey hair. A Silver jacket with the number 59 on the sleeve. A black undershirt. Jeans with gray tennis shoes.

Appearance "Hero": His entire face besides his hair and mouth are covered by a black mask with a silver cross spreading over his eyes and up to his hair.

His chest is covered by a black, silver, and grey suit with a lighter shade of silver Hazard sign in the in the center. His pants were matching to his top. His boots are just black combat boots. He wears silver gauntlets that magnify his lasers.

Attitude: A collage student who attends Metropolis University. He has unknowingly befriended Kara Zorell other wise know as SuperGirl who attends his schools as well. This led to his situation of being abducted by Braniac. He was able to destroy the ship and help fight off the assault. He is currently in the Watchtower talking with Kara about his recent League Membership. He is a kind young man who enjoys pizza and hanging out with Kara.

He trained with Batman to work on physical building up and defense. His current base is his apartment in Metropolis.

Affiliations:

MU(Student)

Justice League(New Recruit)

BatClan(Trainee)

SuperGirl (Best Friend)

Prologue:

Walking towards the teleporter was Callen who was blushing furiously followed by Kara who was laughing at him. Wiping tears from her eyes she put an arm around him and said "I didn't expect Cassy to take such a liking to you Cal, even after you helped her beat Giganta but wow she was really coming onto you" she finished getting a glare from her friend. "Let's just get home Kara I've had a long day" he grumbled activating the teleporter.

They were transported into the den of Callen's apartment. Upon arrival Callen changed out of his costume into a gray sweatpants and a red shirt. After he changed Kara nudged him in the side and asked "So how's it feel to be a hero Cal". He looked at her and grinned "It feels great to help people and seeing the people look at me like I'm something greater than I am is amazing but " he sighed frowning "I don't know if I deserve to be among the greats like Superman and Batman though" he finished. Kara just smirked and threw a punch at him, to which he grabbed effortlessly. She grinned wider and whispered "That is one reason your skills are great". Giving him a hug she continued "Another reason is that you stood up against Braniac all by yourself to give the others time to escape and ended up destroying the ship that proves your bravery and courage" releasing and then smashing a fist into his jaw sending him crashing to the floor. She glared at him as he got up "Don't doubt yourself I don't think any other person would've done anything you did in the past couple months if anyone deserves League status it's you or should I say 'Hazard'" she finished while crushing him in a hug again. "Ok...Kara...Can't...Breathe" he gasped out. Letting him go she waved his glare off and said "I'll be on duty for the next few days so ill get someone else to show you the ropes when you take you first stint see ya". Grunting he just laid back on the bed and said "Things are about to get interesting" before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chapter One guys lets get started.

Arc 1- The New Leaguer

Chapter 1- The Society Strikes

Arriving at the university Callen just sighed as he entered his Collage Algebra. Sitting down he was thinking about a couple of things. It had been a week since he joined the league and he had only been on a few simple rescue missions which was fine by him. Kara was on duty today and said she'd come by later for dinner.

He was snapped out of his musings by the professor giving an announcement. "Students we have a very special guest that will be talking to one lucky person today, please welcome Luthor" she finished as the room was filled with applause from all but one person. Callen visibly tensed when the man entered. Kara had warned him that Lex knew her identity and may try to pull something. He then relaxed remembering Kara wasn't here but the thought 'But wouldn't he know that'. Halting the applause Lex spoke "I have taken quite an interest in you would you mind coming with me for awhile" he asked grinning. Callen just began sweating ad gathered his things and left with the Villain.

Cursing for letting himself get lead into the limo Callen was sitting face to face with a smirking Lex. "Now I believe you know why I brought you here" the bald man said. Callen just nodded "I figured it was about SuperGirl am I right". Lex smirked and added "I guess I was right so please do you know where she is at the moment I have some business to discuss with her". Callen just sneered at that "Why would I tell you anything like that Luthor". Just then Lex pressed a button and metal arms grabbed Callen's arms "Because even if you don't tell me I'm sure she will come to save her best friend from me don't you agree" the villain said knowing he had it won. Grunting in effort Cal broke the arm on his left and kicked the side door open leaping out into a barrel roll.

Callen quickly sprung up and sped down the road. Lex however just smiled and pressed a button and said "Block his com signal and Giganta blok off his escape when he reaches his base".

No matter how much he tried he couldn't raise the watchtower on his communicator. He tried the batcave and the hall of justice but no signal was received. Cursing his luck he just used his stealth to get into his home and changed into his suit. Going out the secret exit he made in his room he began jumping from buildings above the street preparing to speed up and reach The Hall. Before he could however he was blasted of the roof he was on by a giant fist destroying it. Recovering and looking up he saw a grinning Giganta who said "Hey little man ready for some payback". Dodging her incoming foot he leaped up and smashed his elbow into her thigh causing her to fall to her other knee. "Not today jumbo" he taunted before being sent flying through a wall. Grunting and ignoring the pain he gazed up to find Bizarro helping Giganta up. Standing up he was slammed into the ground by an overhead strike from a fully armored Lex.

Rising unsteadily from the rubble he stared at the three villains before him. Grunting he sent his flash discs flying at them. Using the panic he turned to escape knowing he was outmatched before he was cut of by a strike to the side by the Joker. "Hey there Silver it's been awhile you haven't paid Uncle J a visit since your little stint as Batsy's partner" The clown laughed lifting Cal up. "Aww aren't ya happy to see me" he asked dropping the hero letting him fall to his knees. "Tut,tut,tut you really must take better care of yourself Hard Head you could get HURT" the Joker yelled smashing a hammer into Cal's side causing him to skid down the street and embedding him into a car.

Barely standing after the last move he faced the four villains while wiping some blood from his mouth. "Standing up again eh Silver I guess you got the bats tenacity" the clown said laughing. Smirking Guardian just shot a bunch of batarangs from his belt and sped towards Bizarro. Connecting a solid uppercut to send the creature flying he turned and kicked the joker into a wall. Giganta swung and missed him as he made the ground beneathe her shift using an explosive causing her to fall back into a building. Before he could turn to Lex he was slammed into the ground causing it to crack and he spit up blood. Lex was standing above Cal frowning. The bald man picked up Hero by his collar and spoke coldly "We were supposed to fight SuperGirl not her sidekick". Cal just chuckled and choked out "If you had this much trouble with me Kara would've destroyed you". Just then his JL communicator was going off in his ear with J'ohn yelling "Callen come in are you ok we lost your signal for awhile there". Lex grinned and pulled out the communicator but not before Cal yelled "J'ohn keep Kara away from Metropolis Luthor is trying to ... URK" he never got to finish as Lex slammed him back to the ground silencing the hero. He then spoke clearly "Sorry Martian but your little pal is currently unavailable at the moment don't worry though he's in good hands" finishing the statement by laughing and smashing the com link. He then turned to his team and gave orders "Giganta take him back to the Hall Of Doom and secure him in a cell he is going to be helpful in my plan". The woman grinned and tossed the semi-conscious boy over her shoulder and was teleported away along with Joker and Bizarro.

Upon arrival at the Hall every villain turned towards the transporter as a knocked out Bizarro and Joker arrived on the floor next to a beat up Giganta carrying an even more tattered Cal. Sinestro was the first to ask "What happened to you guys". Giganta frowned and said "He put up way more of a fight than we thought he would" she finished making a gesture to the dazed hero. Black Manta spoke up next "How the hell is this no name gonna help us bag Superman" he was followed by many cries of yeah. She just grinned "This isn't some no name he's Hazard the guy who destroyed Braniac's ship by himself during the invasion" after that many murmurs were heard before Manta spoke again "That explains the damage he did but how is this gonna help with Superman" he questioned. She just patted Cal's back "SuperGirl wouldn't want her little buddy getting hurt and when she tries to save him we nab her, and if we nab her..." "Superman is bound to follow suit" Finished a newly arrived Lex. "Put him in containment until the next phase begins" he said coldly as Giganta did just that.

How long had he been in here before he was removed ,3 days he guessed before he was chained up and everything went dark.

AT THE WATCHTOWER

Kara was cursing at herself for not guessing Lex would pull a stunt like this while she and Clark were away. Before she could get angrier a new bulletin appeared on every screen making anyone who saw it gasp. A battered Hazard was hanging by a hook in between The Joker and Giganta. Behind them were various other super baddies. No one got to say a word before Lex spoke "Heroes you know how it works so come down here and show the world what you've got". Kara just gritted her teeth and yelled "He wants a fight lets give him one" as she and everyone else ran for the teleporter.

All around all he could hear was fighting. With great effort he opened his eyes to see heroes and villains battling around downtown Metropolis. He couldn't even react before he was scooped up by familiar arms and flown away.

Landing on a roof and being untied. He was ten tightly hugged by a sobbing Kara. He just smiled down before throwing her out of the way of an oncoming hammer. He easily crushed it and then smashed the clown behind it to the ground before collapsing from previous injuries.

The next thing he new he jolted up wincing in pain and startling the nurse who was next to him. After hearing the outcome of the battle ending in the heroes favor and about his broken ribs, broken arm, and concussion he tried sitting up only to be forced back down by Kara. Glaring at him she growled "You're staying right here mister until your all fixed up". After a few small retorts he was cut off by Oracle entering the room with a worry struck look upon seeing him in his condition. In the short time he spent in Gotham he bonded greatly with Dick and Barbra. Dick was his closest friend outside of Kara and Barbra considered him a younger brother.

After hearing the riot speech of dont ever worry me like that again he was immediately wishing for It to start again as a fuming Black Canary entered the room and upon seeing him she exploded in anger. Dinah Lance was another person close to Callen. After helping her and the birds of prey with a few missions he began bonding with her in another sisterly relationship. She was the overprotective type of sister to say the least. One of her hobbies was randomly dropping in on him for catch up sessions or a nicer term for interrogation on his life.

She gave him a speech that nearly caused him to go deaf and finished by saying two terrifying things. The first was "Pull something like this again and you're moving in with me". The second was "Helena will be here in a little bit". The first was to be expected at this point because of her previous threat of 'Forced Move In' the second he knew was coming and was dreading it. Helena Betenelli aka The Huntress or another sister for him. She was the one who made sure he was a physically fit man and tough as nails when it came to fist fights. She loved teasing him but always physically.

Thankfully for him the next guests was Green and Red Arrow. Green Arrow was a nice man and liked Cal a lot while Red Arrow was around Cal's age and is one of his closest friends. He and Roy formed a smaller team with Dick when they needed to go under the Leagues radar. This made them very close in turn.

As soon as he was allowed to Cal all but sprinted out of the room leaving screaming friends behind him. He didn't get far before he was unceremoniously wrapped up and thrown over the shoulder of A smirking Helena. She stuck a gag in his mouth and teleported away with her brother to give him her version of the talk.

Yo guys thanks for reading and I have some stuff here for ya.

Add me on Skype- megadragon520

Add me on PS3- TheManNamedX

And check out my other stories.

Heavenly Eruption- Blade of The Elements

2 Eternal Rivals in a Never Ending Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail's Full Metal Man


End file.
